1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image sensing apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly to an image sensing apparatus that has a scaling mechanism capable of zoom driving during exposure and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Zoom photography during exposure is already widely known as a photography technique for obtaining a special effect in which the periphery of an image appears to flow radially. However, performing a zoom operation during exposure requires an extremely high level of technique and also requires skill.
Because of this situation, as described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 07-23949, technology exists that shifts the zoom using electric power in a synchronized manner with respect to the exposure timing.
Conventionally, various information other than image data is recorded as attached information in an image file, and the attached information that is recorded is extensively utilized when processing the image data. For example, it is possible to record various information such as the model of a camera, photographing date and time, thumbnail information, and the like in an image file that conforms to Exif (Exchangeable Image Format). Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-221723 discloses technology relating to a recording method and a utilization method thereof.
Conventionally, when recording information relating to a lens barrel such as a focal length or an f-number as Exif information, a focal length or f-number that is determined by focus adjustment control or exposure control at a time of photographing preparation is recorded as the Exif information. However, in the case of zoom photography during exposure, since the focal length and f-number fluctuate due to zoom driving during exposure, there is the problem that an undesirable situation occurs in which there is a difference in the focal length and f-number between the image that is actually photographed and the relevant Exif information.